choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Royal Heir, Book 1/@comment-38034386-20190727124230
They confirmed that Riley would not get a backstory, as they wanted the player to be able to create their own backstory for her and live vicariously through her. (Damn, this is what I've been expecting for, but they decided not gonna make it?? >_< ) *They also teased that Liam's last name would be revealed. (Could it be Rys just like his ancestor, Queen Kenna Rys of TC&TF?) *The book will contain about 19 chapters. (YAAAAYYYYY... That's natural, because anything related to kingdom, royalty & nobles are always endlessly intriguing) *They already have the story planned up until book two so it’s too late to change main points of the plot. (YAAAAAAAYYYYYYY... I'm still hoping they'd do a tour almost around the world like in TRR Book 2 & of course would have even much longer duration of both sweet love scenes & even hotter & sexier steamy s*x scenes with Liam, my all time LI choice, much more commanding toward his beloved wife & queen, Riley/MC) *The second book for The Royal Heir is being worked on. (YAAAAYYYY. And if the second book's still not enough, I hope there'd be the 3rd one, thus makes it another trilogy. It'd rival The Freshman series) *Originally they wanted to do a separate book for each LI (so the plot makes more sense) but they didn't have the resources so they had to somehow make one plot for all routes. *The writers never made Olivia an LI because if they did, she would become to soft, and they did not want that for her. (I agree. She'll become OOC) *The LIs you did not marry will NOT be finding their own LIs in the current book and even in the next book. (I'm glad. Esp if it's Liam, my all time LI choice. I'd be totally sad if he could finally move on from Riley/MC (T_T) (T_T) (T_T) ) *We will meet new characters. *We will also see new outfits for the rest of the gang. (YASSS. It'd be better if with new hairstyle with accessories too, for the female characters) *Riley will take a trip to America and we will learn our LI's favorite type of music. (This is already happening) *The player and their LI will not embark on an open marriage as that is too much work for them to write. (YASSS, no more weird polyamorous thing, because I HATE extra-marital affair, whatever reason is) *We can expect a lot of flashbacks. (Interesting, but sadly not including MC's flashbacks) *It was always the plan to have this plot done in the series, but the form of it morphed and changed. It was originally intended to be an epilogue book and a few short chapters, but the writers ended up realizing that there was too much story to tell to not make another series. (There are still many unsolved misteries around Cordonia, so it'd be weird if the follow-up series chapters are under 10 like its "parent", ROE) **Furthermore, with this, the player can decide if they want to have a baby or not by simply not playing, or playing, this series. (So, if we don't want to have a child, we don't have to play the follow-up series?) *They teased a crossover with RoE (we’ll see some characters from RoE). (Hmm will Leo come back & bring his wife, Katie/MC, & their twins along?) *Drake and Liam are probably the oldest; the group in general is in their middle/late 20′s, Bertrand is in his 30s. (Does it mean Drake & Liam are older than Bertrand?)